Two Men for the Price of One
by CrystalHeart40
Summary: Harry takes a detour to Tennessee and carjacks Brandy for some sexy shenanigans.


Disclaimer I do not own the rights to anything pertaining to Six Ways to Sunday. Including their characters, plot or dialogue. I have merely borrowed them for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

Two Men for the Price of One

Today had been one hell of a day. Brandy sighed as she thought about the turn of events that had taken place in her life today.

When she woke up this morning, she was expecting an ordinary day just like any other. Boy, was she in for a surprise. Her ride to work was uneventful and everything was fine until just before lunch.

Her boss had called a meeting and announced that they were going to be making cutbacks. That would have been one thing, but it really burns that the new girl got to keep her job, just because she is sleeping with the boss and people that have been there so much longer got the axe. Now she was unemployed and totally at loose ends.

She sighed and turned on the radio. Maybe she needed a change in her life, anyway. _This could be a good thing. Right?_ What she needed was some excitement in her life. Or at the very least, a distraction.

She pulled up to the stop light and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She loved this song. Just as she reached to turn the stereo up a bit, the passenger door opened and a young man sat down next to her.

"What the hell?" She was shocked at the audacity of this guy. Who did he think he was anyway?

"Light's green, lady. Let's go." he nodded toward the stoplight just as the cars behind her started honking.

"Get the hell out of my car!" She reached over to open the door, and as she did, she heard a soft click. She looked down and saw a very nasty looking stiletto knife in his hand. She froze and glanced up at him. She had been so angry; she hadn't even thought to be afraid.

"Sit up and drive, lady. I don't want to hurt you, but we need to go now."

He looked deadly serious, and she sat up slowly, only just realizing that she was being carjacked. For just a second she thought about bolting out her door, but as if he read her mind, he pulled back his jacket and showed her the pistol he had there. "Don't try it, lady. I got nothing to lose here. Just drive and you'll be fine."

The racket behind her was really getting loud, and she decided to just do what he said for the moment and try to figure out what to do as she went.

"So where am I driving you?" She glanced over at him. He seemed to be kind of jittery and nervous about something.

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know when we get there." _Oh hell. What the fuck am I gonna do now?_

She was trying not to show her panic but having a hard time staying calm. _What were the odds of getting carjacked around here? Or was she being kidnapped?_ She snorted before she could stop herself.

"What are you laughing at?" He smirked at her, and she was surprised to find herself thinking that he had a really nice smile.

"I was just wondering if I was being kidnapped, and was laughing at the thought of you thinking anyone would pay a ransom for me." He cocked his head and really looked at her. The intensity of his stare gave her the shivers, and not in a bad way

"Why is that? Don't you have anyone that cares enough about you to pay to get you back?"

"Oh, I have some distant family, but most of us barely make it from paycheck to paycheck. If you wanted a ransom, you should have picked someone in a better car." He smiled again, and leaned back.

"I'm not kidnapping you and I don't want a ransom. I just needed to get somewhere."

She should have felt relief, but instead she felt an odd sense of disappointment.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get this guy out of my car and go to the police!_

She glanced at him again. He was a really nice looking guy and didn't look scary or threatening at all. "So…, what's your name?" Maybe if she kept him talking she could figure a way out of this.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Harry. Nice to meet you." He gave her that lopsided smile again and nodded his head at her. He acted as if this were just an everyday casual occurrence. She realized he was looking at her expectantly, and without thinking she said, "Oh, excuse me. I'm Brandy." She even smiled back briefly before remembering that this guy was holding her at knife point.

"Am I gonna need to turn anytime soon?" She was wondering where she was going.

"Nah. I'll let you know when."

Frustrated that she wasn't getting anything out of him and not knowing what else to do, Brandy kept driving. She glanced his way again and noticed that he was chewing on his thumb and kept looking into the backseat and nodding.

"Um, are you ok? Is there something behind us?" Maybe they were being followed? She had no idea what to think.

"No, I don't think anyone is following us. I think we're fine." He stared out the window, looked in the rearview mirror, looked over his shoulder into the backseat, he just couldn't seem to sit still. It was really starting to weird her out.

"So, um, where are you from?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her curiously, but not really like he had heard her.

"Well, you aren't from Tennessee, I can tell from your accent. Or lack of one, depending on how you look at it." She glanced at him to make sure he wasn't getting angry at her attempt at conversation. He seemed fine with it. She relaxed a bit more.

"I'm from Ohio. My girlfriend and I were on our way to California. But plans changed."

"Did you break up?" _now, why did she ask that?_ Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he was just having a hard time and just did something stupid and desperate like jumping into someone's car and demanding they drive him somewhere.

"Yeah, you could say that. I guess you could say that my mom got between us." He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. She felt just a little sorry for him.

"Does your mom live around here?" Maybe he just needed someone to give him a lift to his mom's house and didn't have any money.

"Nah, she doesn't live anywhere, anymore. She died." He didn't look at her as he said it, his head was hanging and he looked like a little boy. She felt her guard slip a little more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She reached over, and placed her hand on his without thinking.

"Thanks. I'll be okay." He stared at her hand on his, and then turned his hand, twining his fingers with hers and rubbing his thumb across the pad of her hand. The soft touch sending shivers all through her body.

"Pull into that alley." He pointed suddenly across the street, to a small alley, behind an abandoned building. Brandy swung the car into the darkened alley. "Pull all the way forward." he told her when she stopped.

Brandy pulled the car all the way forward, to a wooden fence at the end of the alley. When she turned to look at him, he was looking in the back seat again. He looked over at her and began to chew on his thumbnail.

"Madden wants you to get in the back seat." He told her rather nervously as he glanced around.

"Who?" Brandy asked. She glanced in the backseat as well. "Who wants me to get in the backseat?"

"Madden." Harry said. He looked at her like she should know who he was talking about. Brandy was unsure what to do. Before she could decide anything, Harry made the decision for her. He pulled his knife out just enough for her to see it again. He didn't have to say anything for her to understand the threat.

Brandy climbed into the back seat and for the life of her could not decide if she was scared or excited. She looked around half expecting to see someone there with her, but the car was empty except for her and Harry. When she glanced back at Harry, the expression on his face had changed completely. No longer did he look sweet and non-threatening, instead there was a hard predatory gleam in his eye. The look on his face made her tremble with both fear and anticipation. She swallowed hard as Harry climbed into the back seat with her.

"What… What are you doing?" She gasped out as Harry leaned toward her. He smiled at her, but it was nothing like the smiles he had given her before. Those smiles had been sweet and shy, where this smile was lascivious. It set her heart to racing.

"It's time for you and I to get better acquainted." Even his voice was different. Something was very off here. She didn't have any more time to dwell on these things, as he grasped her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was hard and sudden. It was heavenly. She forgot all about the fact that he had just threatened her with a knife. He deepened the kiss immediately, probing her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. She sighed as she allowed him access to her mouth, and was surprised to find herself kissing him back with just as much ardor.

Harry wound his hands in her hair, pulling her back and down further into the seat. As she sank below him, he began pulling her blouse over her head. Quickly and deftly he removed her blouse and started on her jeans. He released her mouth to pull her jeans down her legs, and removing her shoes, pushed them to the floor. His hands were everywhere, in her hair, caressing her body, touching her face. As if he couldn't get enough of her.

Brandy found herself wanting more. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but God help her, she wanted him. She tugged on his shirt, and he pulled away from her long enough to begin removing his own clothes.

He was almost frantic. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him roughly. She gasped at the suddenness of it. He silenced her with another kiss, deep and hungry. His hands quickly divested her of her bra and panties before he let her come up for air again. As he did, he quickly turned her around in the seat, pressing himself against her from behind. She braced herself on the back of the seat as he pushed her legs further apart. He entered her without preamble. His hands continued to roam her body as he began to thrust into her.

He kissed her neck, suckled her earlobe, and nipped her jaw. She moaned as her head fell back giving him better access to her neck and he quickly took full advantage of it. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back to the point it started to be painful. She had never felt this combination of both fear and excitement before. His hands finally settled on her breasts, pinching and squeezing as he ground into her more and more desperately.

It didn't last long. The urgency, the desperation in the way he took her left her breathless and shaking. She laid her forehead on the seat in front of her, unsure of what was going to happen now. _Would he kill her? Would he leave? Throw her out and take the car?_ He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel him trembling against her. She slowly began to relax against him, the tension draining from her.

He slid from her and with his arms still around her, turned and collapsed into the seat, pulling her down onto his lap. He just held her there for a moment, lightly caressing her with his fingertips. Slowly, he trailed his hand up her spine and into her hair, gently tugging so she had to look up at him. She was shocked to see the gentle, soft smile back again. He looked almost shy and embarrassed. _Was that possible?_

As she searched his eyes for answers to questions she wasn't even sure how to ask, he ducked his head, blushing as he did so.

"Well, that was okay, wasn't it?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Ummm…" _Was he asking her if she liked being forced? Wait, would that, could that even be considered rape? She sure hadn't putting up a fight._ Her head swam from all the confusing thoughts and conflicting emotions coursing through her at the moment.

The smile on his face faltered and she realized that she hadn't answered him. She found herself wanting to reassure him. Not even knowing why, she wanted him to know it was okay. She smiled at him and reached up to touch his face. "It was fine." The lopsided grin he flashed her made her heart speed up again. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she liked it, whatever IT was.

They stayed that way for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts until they heard the distant sound of a siren. It reminded them of where they were and exactly what they were doing there.

Brandy was dismayed at the way she was reacting to this complete stranger. She kept telling herself that she did not know this man. That he could be dangerous to her. _Hell, hadn't he proven that already? Pulled a knife on her, didn't he? What else did he need to do, rape her?_ She chuckled at the irony of her own thoughts and not for the first time heard the phrase, 'You can't rape the willing.' run through her head.

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at Brandy strangely. "What are you laughing at now?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that my day is not going at all like I planned." She shook her head as she said this and began to put her clothes back on. Harry did likewise and after a moment, they both climbed back into the front seat.

"Well, now what?" Brandy asked as she looked over at him. Harry looked all around as if trying to decide what he wanted to do. Then he told her to back out of the alley, and to keep going the way they were before. Brandy obliged and soon they were on the move again.

They drove for half an hour and soon were about to leave the city behind them. Brandy began to get nervous again. _When did I stop being nervous? I should not be feeling comfortable with this guy. I guess it's a little too late for that._

She tried again to get him to tell her where they were going.

"Look, we're almost out of town now. Do you know where we are going?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just keep driving."

They drove out of the city limits and into the rural area outside of town. They passed through farmland, but still they didn't stop. Soon, they were driving in more secluded wooded areas. They seemed to drive for a very long time, engaging in very little conversation, but the silence didn't make her feel as uncomfortable as it should have.

"Pull in this drive here." He motioned to the left, and she saw an overgrown gravel driveway. She pulled in noticing that it was fairly dense and wooded on either side.

As the drive wound around to the house, she realized that you couldn't see the road from here and she hadn't seen the house from the road. It was completely secluded and private. The house was old and looked empty.

Harry looked in the back seat again, and smiled.

"Why do you keep looking in the backseat?"

"Madden was saying something."

"Who?"

"Madden. He's a friend of mine." She glanced behind her again, knowing that there was no one there, but needing to reassure herself nevertheless. After a moment's thought, she decided she wasn't going to address this development right now.

Brandy put the car in park and waited for him to get out. He just looked at her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I want you to come inside with me."

"How come?"

"I just do." He smiled at her again, and she quickly made the decision to see where this would lead.

Once inside, she looked around. The house was furnished but dusty. No one had been here for a long time. "So, who lives here?" She asked, wondering if he had picked the place at random or if he knew the owner.

"Nobody at the moment, but I'm gonna be staying here for a little while. Just until I decide my next move."

"Oh well, it looks like it's gonna need some fixing up."

"Nah, just a little cleaning should be fine." Harry looked around as he spoke, chewing on his thumbnail again. "Besides, I need to keep a low profile for a while."

"So what are you going to do for food and supplies? Or is the place already stocked?" Brandy queried. When Harry didn't answer her, Brandy looked around at him. Harry was staring at her with an intense look on his face again. As he began to move toward her, Brandy became very nervous.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Brandy glanced around and took a step back her calves bumping into the sofa behind her. Harry stepped up close to her, looking at her very intently "I'm going to need you to stay here and help me out for a few days."

Harry didn't seem to be asking, but Brandy decided to take it as a request, not a demand. "I'm really sorry, but that's not possible. I have to find a new job, I have bills, responsibilities. I can't stay here." Brandy glanced around her at the decrepit room they stood in.

"I'm not even sure if you should stay here. It looks really unsafe." She shivered as she imagined rats and other unsavory things.

"I'm really sorry about this, but you know I can't let you leave. Not yet. Not right now. I can't take a chance on anyone finding where I am. And besides, I need your help." Harry's eyes searched her face, a hint of a smile touching his lips. "Besides, staying with me wouldn't be too bad, now would it?"

Brandy felt heat pooling at her center and she knew she was lost. Common sense was screaming at her to get out of there while she still could but she knew she wasn't going anywhere. This man had gotten under her skin already. His smile widened. He knew she wasn't going anywhere either.

He slowly ran his fingers up her arm and leaned in gently touching his lips to hers. She was more than eager for him. His kiss was soft this time, almost as if she were kissing a totally different man. He pulled away slowly and looked her in the eye. "Are you okay with this?"

She looked at him a moment wondering at the sudden change again. "Yes, I guess so. It doesn't seem like you are giving me much choice here."

He smiled again and kissed her nose before he spoke. "That's Madden's fault. He says you can't leave and wants you to stay for a while. I know that he is right, but I'm really sorry about it."

"Okay, wait." Brandy took a deep breath and stepped to the side and back. "I really need to know who Madden is. This is sort of freaking me out." Harry watched her for a second and then smiled again.

"It's hard to explain, but he is a friend of mine that helps me out from time to time. He comes and goes pretty quickly, and a lot of people don't even realize he's around. He likes it that way though."

Brandy looked around, and then glanced back at Harry. "Is he here now?"

Harry nodded his head as he closed the distance between them again.

"He is. He really likes you and wants to kiss you again." _Wait. What? Did she hear that right?_

"What do you mean he wants to kiss me again? Has he kissed me before?"

"Yes, you remember. In the alley. That was Madden."

"Okay. If that was Madden, where were you?"

"I was watching." Sudden realization hit Brandy. _This guy is crazy! He thinks he's two different people! He could be dangerous!_

Even as the thought crossed her mind, she remembered how different he looked and acted in the car. At the time, she had even marveled at how he acted like a totally different person.

She knew she should be scared, but even now a tremor of excitement ran through her. This was something she had NEVER experienced before. She decided to take a chance on this guy. She knew she might not live to regret it, but it was just too hot to pass up. Besides, what was she gonna do? It's not like he gave her the option of leaving.

"So, if Madden was the one that fucked me in the car, and you were the one that kissed me just now, are you gonna make love to me as well?" Brandy's heart was pounding as she asked him this.

He smiled at her and ran his hand down her face. "Not yet. I'm not quite ready for that yet. I want to get to know you better first. But Madden, he wants you. Real bad." Even as he said the words, his features hardened, his eyes became hooded and sharper, and his muscles tensed and coiled. He was like a snake about to strike. The lustful smile that had crossed his face earlier was back and Brandy thrilled at the thought that they were about to come together again.

He didn't say anything else, and neither did she. The hand he had moments before stroked so tenderly along her cheek, roughly grasped the back of her head, hauling her forward and into him. His kiss was demanding and passionate and she responded back in kind.

Madden, (for that is who he had become) pulled her down astride his lap on the sofa, and continued to kiss her. His hands roamed over her bottom, up her back, into her hair and back down again. He pulled her tight against his chest and devoured her mouth with his. When they came up for air gasping, she could feel his hard length pressing into her. Brandy smiled at him and bucked her hips, grinding against him. He groaned as he tightened his grip on her ass. She began to unbutton her shirt, but after a moment, he grabbed the hem of it and yanked it up and over her head. He tossed it to the floor and took her breasts in his hands, kneading them through her bra as he leaned in and ran his tongue along her jaw. He nipped at her earlobe before suckling it, and then continued to nibble his way down her neck.

Brandy was in ecstasy. She leaned her head back as he moved his mouth along her collarbone alternately sucking and nipping, licking at the bite marks to soften the sting.

When he came to the base of her throat, he looked up at her with a purely wicked grin before trailing his tongue down between her breasts. She reached behind her to unfasten her bra as he pulled the straps down her arms and flung it to the floor.

"So beautiful." He murmured almost too low for her to even hear. As he took one in his mouth, he teased the other with his fingers pinching and flicking the nipple until she cried out.

She leaned back placing her hands behind her on his knees and arching her back, pushing her breasts forward into him and letting her head fall back as she felt the overwhelming sensations he was causing within her.

When his hands unsnapped her jeans and pulled down the zipper, she looked up with dazed eyes.

"Get up sugar and take those clothes off." He whispered to her and she moved off of him to oblige. As she removed the rest of her clothing, he quickly slipped out of his own and was eagerly awaiting her return to his lap. She wasted no time in doing so either. She was as ready for this as he was.

Brandy climbed back astride his lap, holding herself poised above him and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were darkened with desire and he smiled at her again. He then gripped her thighs and lifted her up, nuzzling his face into the juncture of her legs. She gripped the back of the sofa to keep from toppling over as he began to lick and suck at her. When his teeth grazed her clit, she lost her breath and shuddered violently against his face. She felt the gush of fluids as he licked rapidly along her slit. When his tongue suddenly thrust into her, she screamed. He was doing things to her she had only ever read about.

He lowered her back to his lap and without giving her a moment's break, thrust up into her. He was hard and straining already, stretching her almost painfully. She had barely come down off her first orgasm before she felt another building. It was amazing.

As the pressure built, Madden suddenly slapped her ass hard, causing her to yelp and jump. His cock twitched within her and she tightened up even more just as he slapped her again on the other side rubbing the spot and squeezing it afterward, even as he slapped her again on the first side. His thrusts into her were becoming faster and more erratic as he drew closer to his climax. Each slap sent both a shock of pain and pleasure into her center simultaneously, and combined with the heat pooling in her belly, was an overwhelming sensation.

As she climaxed again, she tightened down on him and screamed out, "Madden! Dear God, Madden!" He jerked violently, and holding her hips firmly to keep her from moving, came into her with a series of deep gut-wrenching groans, as he shuddered and shook with his release.

Brandy laid her head down on his shoulder, leaning into him even as he leaned into her. They were both wrung out and limp. She felt his hands slowly and gently, move up her sides and come to rest on her shoulders. He tenderly pulled her back and as she looked up at him, she saw that Harry had returned. He smiled at her so sweetly and shyly, he looked like a little boy. She kissed his lips softly and smiled up at him.

"If we are gonna stay here, we need some supplies." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"I think this should cover it." He reached down to his jacket and pulling a soda can from his pocket, unscrewed it to reveal a roll of $100 bills crammed inside. "There is more where this came from." He told her when she looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Wow,_ Brandy thought, _maybe it's time to rethink my life._ Harry gave her that lopsided grin and told her, "I'm so glad I found you. You, Madden and I are gonna make a great team." He then fully smiled so beatifically that she decided that just maybe she could get used to both Harry and Madden. _After all, how often do you get two men for the price of one?_ She felt a thrill thinking that her life was about to get much more interesting.

By

Crystal Helms


End file.
